


a different kind of love

by vinndetta



Series: Aromantic Dan [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationship, QPR Relationship, Queerplatonic Relationships, cute drabble, ig, its short, klsjdfhgsd, or at least it's implied?, qpr, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: Dan finds himself alone when he's confronted by many people at a convention with a picture of him kissing his married best friend.





	a different kind of love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680592) by [Primarina (PastelBrachypelma)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBrachypelma/pseuds/Primarina). 



> heYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY yeah this is the best idea ever omg

Dan blinks. "E-excuse me?"

The picture is waved in his face by the person in front - their leader, perhaps? He can barely see the picture on the phone, but based on the question that he was just asked and the blurry blobs he can barely see on the device, he can tell exactly what it was.

He wasn't sure how this picture was even taken, but he knew Arin should have listened to him when he said that they should retreat into their own room before they tried anything. But Arin didn't want to wait, and he couldn't stop his eager friend.

No one else was around, because Dan had chosen to walk off to explore the convention they were currently at. He didn't know that he would be tracked down by fans. He wouldn't mind, but now this was being shoved in his face and he had to give an explanation for the potentially compromising picture that someone had managed to take.

He knew it looked bad, but he didn't know how to recover without telling the truth. It's really hard to explain away a picture of you kissing your best friend, but it looks like Dan's going to have to use his improv skills or have to risk telling the truth to strangers who are butting into someone else's personal space.

"Oh." He managed to speak weakly, immediately wanting to groan at how lame that sounded. If he was going to give an excuse now, it better be a good ass excuse.

The people were crowding around him, and he knew it would probably be spread on the internet, whether he said something about it or not. He thought about it, thinking it'd probably be best if he said something, so that it wasn't spread without context.

He was just a guy who loved kissing his best friend. It wasn't anything more than that. He wasn't gay, not at all in love with Arin in a romantic manner. It was just a thing that they did. It was just a friendship, with cuddle sessions and just a bit of kissing. An upgraded friendship, if you will.

"Hey, I know what it.. looks like, and it's really not that at all." Dan started, but then stopped talking as he saw a familiar figure walking toward them. 

Arin pushed past the crowd (about a dozen people), standing next to Dan with a confused expression.

"Uhm, what's happening here?" Arin laughed nervously, as if he was trying to play it off with humor.

Everyone started talking at once, and Arin shared a look with Dan. Dan looked at Arin, hoping to communicate all of his feelings, including hope, worry, fear, and anxiety. Arin blinked at him, then looked around at the fans around them. He caught a few words that everyone seemed to be saying, even a glimpse of the kissing picture. He looked back at Dan, who nodded.

"Alright, well, this was unexpected." Arin snorted. Everyone looked at him, expecting an explanation.

"It's just a friendship, guys. A QPR, if you will. Queerplatonic relationship. I love Arin, not romantically in love, but still, love." Dan reached out to hold Arin's hand confidently, squeezing it tightly.

"We're platonically dating." Arin responded, kissing Dan on the cheek. There was a whisper of _oh my god_ , but everyone had become silent.

"No homo," Dan winked, as they both walked away from the crowd, still holding each other's hands.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos/comment if you liked it! my tumblr is @vinndetta and my ko-fi is also @vinndetta if you wanna support me. thanks! <3


End file.
